Galaxy Of Salvation Timeline Codex And Story
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This Is The Mega Crossover Between Dragon Age And Mass Effect, I Got Permission From raw666 For Inspire Mass Dragon Effect. Anyway This Is A Battle Between Empires, Both Young And Old. The War Is Coming. They Must Be Prepared. Sorry For The Big Letters, i just Want To Help Make It Better. Let Me Know Of The Dispelling And Errors. I Adding Blood And Blood C For This DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 EDITED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE: HALO: MASS EFFECT: DEAD SPACE: WARHAMMER 40K: STARCRAFT 2: LORD OF THE RINGS: ALIEN VS PREDATOR: TOKYO GHOUL: GURREN LAGANN: ELFEN LIED: ELDER SCROLLS: HELLSING: BLACK LAGGON: HIGURASHI: DESU EX: STARSHIP TROOPERS: DEADMAN WONDERLAND. DOCTOR WHO: NARUTO: TITAN A.E: INVADER ZIM: DESTROY ALL HUMANS: GUNDAM SERIES: BLOOD+ AND BLOOD C: BLEACH: JC AVATAR: EVIL DEAD/ARMY OF DARKNESS: HUNTER PREY: DISTRICT 9: GEARS OF WAR: OR KILLZONE: THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS: I DO NOT OWN THE ADVENTS THEY BELONG TO SINS OF THE SOLAR EMPIRE: I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE NOLDOR ELVES THEY BELONG TO LORD OF THE RINGS I JUST MAKING THE UZUMAKI AND HYUGA CLAN INTO ELVES: THE SEEDRIANS AND METAREX ARE FROM SONIC X I DECIDED TO AID THEM TO GALAXY OF SALVATION AND I DO NOT OWN THEM I'M JUST BURROWING THEM:

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Mass Dragon Effect, It Belongs To raw666 As Its Rightful Owner, I Got Permission From Him

CLAIMER: I DO OWN MY OC RACES CALLED DACILLACC, SHAOON, SWEGAN, ARAVONIAN, AND MOTHOGOTHS:

The Entire Galaxy We Be Only Be War And Peace, Fates Will Be Decided, Armies Of The Milky Way Will Battle For Dominance Or Peace, Which Ones Will Be Better. They Will Be Alliances

RACES OF EMPIRES LIST:

.

.

.

THE EARTH FEDERATION: HUMANS. ELDAR. ELVES. DWARVES. BEASTKIN. FREEFOLK. PROTOSS. YAUTJA. NA'VI. SEDONIAN. SLIAK. SWEGAN. MOTHOGOTHS. ADVENTS. QUARIAN. GETH. KROGAN. HANAR. DRELL. SHINOBI CLANS. SOUL REAPERS. VAMPIRES OF HELLSING. GHOUL HYBRIDS. CHIROPTERAN HYBRIDS. BAIRN HYBRIDS. AKATSUKI ORGANIZATION. DICLONIUS. LOCUST HORDE. HELGHAST. DACILLACC. POLEEPKWA. SEEDRIANS. ARKANIAN. SOGOWAN. TEK'S SPECIES. GREPOAN. AI's. SHAOON. ARAVORIAN.

.

PRINCIPALITY OF ZEON: HUMANS. BEASTKIN. DICLONIUS. RIVAL SWEGAN CLANS. ARRANCAR. GETH HERETICS. RIVAL KROGAN CLANS. LOCUST HORDE. TAL'DARIM PROTOSS. HELGHAST. AI's. SEDONIAN. SLIAK. DWARVES. YAUTJA CHOSEN. ANBU ROOT DIVISION. SHAOON. ARAVORIAN. DACILLACC.

.

THE CITADEL COUNCIL: ASARI. SALARIAN. TURIAN. VOLUS. ELCOR. RALOI. HUMAN HELPER. DICLONIUS HELPER.

.

THE IMPERIUM OF MAN: HUMANS. OGRYN. JOKAERO. TECH-PRIESTS.

.

THE UNITILOGISTS: HUMANS. NECROMORPHS. ENSLAVED DICLONIUS.

.

THE NECROMORPHS: NECROMORPHS. MOON BRETHEREN. SLASHER. BRUTE. LURKER. HUNTER. INFECTOR. THE HIVE MIND. THE UBERMORPH. TORMENTOR. TWICHER. REGENERATOR. SPITTER. CRAWLER. PUKER. STALKER. GRAVE ROBBER. EXPLODER. DOG LURKERS. PREGNANT. SWARMER. GRABBER. DIVIDERS. FLIER. THE CORRUPTION. GUARDIAN. ALIEN NECROMORPH. CREEPER AND SHAMBLER. CYST. THE PACK. PODS. FEEDER. FLYTRAP. LEAPER. MEDUSA. THE LEVIATHAN. NEST. THE SLUG. THE SPIDER. SPLIT FACE. SWARM. TENTACLE. THE BOSS. THE NEXUS. THE SNOW BEAST. TRIPOD. TRIPODS NEST. URCHIN. WASTER. WHEEZER.

.

THE TERMINUS STSTEMS: PIRATES. RUSSIAN CRIME SYDICATE. BATARIAN. IRKEN. FURON. CRIMENALS. MERCS. SLAVERS AND ENSLAVERS.

.

THE ZERG SWARM: ZERG SWARM. PRIMAL ZERG. ROYAL ZERG. INFESTED HUMAN ZERG. MUTANT ZERG.

.

THE TYRANID HIVEMIND: HIVE FLEET LEVIATHAN. HIVE FLEET GORGON. HIVE FLEET BEHEMOTH. HIVE FLEET COLOSEUS. HIVE FLEET HARBINGER. HIVE FLEET KRAKEN. HIVE FLEET HYDRA. HIVE FLEET MOLOCH. HIVE FLEET JORMUNGANDR. HIVE FLEET DAGON.

.

THE TAU EMPIRE: TAU. KROOT. VESPID. NICASSAR. DEMIURG. GUE'VESA [HUMAN]. GALGS. RANGHON. TARELLIAN. JI'ATRIX. HRENIAN. NAGI. GREET. ROKSHASHI.

.

THE COVENANT EMPIRE: METAREX. SAN'SHYUUM. SANGHEILI. UNGGOY. MGALEKGOLLO. DALEK. CYBERMEN. DREJ. KIG-YAR. T'VAOAN. YANME'E. JIRALHANAE. ENSLAVED SKAVENS. CYBORGS. HUSKS. COLLECTORS. INDOCTRINATED SPECIES.

.

THE THEDAS CONFEDERATION: HUMANS. DALISH ELVES. CITY ELVES. DWARVES. QUNARI.

.

THE DARKSPAWN EMPIRE: GRUNT [HURLOCK]. GOBLINS [GENLOCKS]. SHRIEK. OGRE. WAR DOG. SNAPPER. STINGER. CHAMELEON. ARACHNOID. AVIAN. BASHER. DIGGER. VROG. GRONLOCK. TREE CREEPER'S. WASPERS. WAR MOTH. PSUEDO TARANTULA. CORPSE EATER. WHITE DEMON. DARKSPAWN ZERG. BATER. WAR KANGAROO BIRD. GREVROG.

.

PSUEDO ARACHNIDS: WARRIOR BUGS. TANKER BUGS. BRAIN BUGS. GOD BUGS. TRANSPORT BUGS. BOMB BUGS. PLASMA BUGS. SCORPION BUGS. SUPER TANKER BUGS. QUEEN BUGS. CONTROL BUGS.

.

HUGEMONY DOMINION: DARK ELDAR. PIRATES. MERCS. BATARIANS. IRKEN. FURON. YAHG. ENSLAVED RACHNI. ENSLAVED THORIAN. ENSLAVERS. ORKS. ENSLAVED LOCUST HORDE. SKAVEN. ENSLAVED XENOMORPHS. YAUTJA CHOOSEN. ENSLAVED DICLONIUS. VAMPIRES. WEREWOLVES. GROTS.

.

RUINOUS POWERS OF CHAOS: ARMIES OF MORGOTH. ARMIES OF KHORNE. ARMIES OF NURGLE. ARMIES OF TZEENTCH. ARMIES OF ZALGO. ARMIES OF SLAANESH. ARMIES OF CLEOGANAST. ARMIES OF TERJOGHAST. MORGAL ORCS. WRAITHS. BALROGS. UNGOLS. URUK-HAI. TROLLS. OLOG-HAI. FELL BEASTS. MUTANTS. ABOMINATIONS. DEADITES. THE FLOOD. UNDEAD. VAMPIRES. HOLLOWS. GHOULS. ARRANCAR. WEREWOLVES. DEMON CORRUPTED ZERG. DEMON CORRUPTED ORKS. DEMON CORRUPTED VAMPIRES. DEMON CORRUPTED DICLONIUS. DEMON CORRUPTED SKAVENS. DEMON CORRUPTED GROTS. DEMON CORRUPTED ASARI. DEMON CORRUPTED TURIAN. DEMON CORRUPTED BATARIANS. DEMON CORRUPTED SALARIANS. ARDAT-YAKSHI.

.

THE GREAT ORK WAAAAGH: ORKS. GROTS.

.

TERRAN DOMINION: HUMANS. DICLONIUS. YAUTJA. DACILLACC. SHAOON. ARAVORIAN. BEASTKIN.

.

FORCES OF AMON: ZERG SWARM. HYBRIDS. MOEBIUS CORPS. TAL'DARIM PROTOSS. VAMPIRES. GHOULS. WEREWOLVES.

.

WEYLAND YUTANI: HUMANS. ENSLAVED XENOMORPHS. ENSLAVEND RACHNI. ENSLAVED VAMPIRES. ENSLAVED GHOULS. ENSLAVED WEREWOLVES. ENSLAVED BLOOD MAGES. ENSLAVED DICLONIUS. MERCS. ENSLAVED THORIAN. SKAVENS. ORKS. ENSLAVED YAUTJA.

.

CERBERUS: HUMANS. ENSLAVED RACHNI. ENSLAVED THORIAN. SKAVENS. ENSLAVED BLOOD MAGES. ENSLAVED WEREWOLVES. ENSLAVED VAMPIRES. ENSLAVED GHOULS. ENSLAVED DICLONIUS. ORKS. ENSLAVED YAUTJA. MERCS. ENSLAVED XENOMORPH.

.

ARRANCAR ARMY: ARRANCAR. HOLLOW. UNDEAD.

.

SOUL SOCIETY: SOUL REAPERS. SOULS. SPECIAL SOULS.

.

MILLUNIUM EMPIRE: VAMPIRES. WEREWOLVES. FREAKS. GHOULS. NAZI'S. BLOOD MAGES. HOLLOWS. ARRANCAR. UNDEAD. CULTISTS OF CHAOS. ENSLAVED DICLONIUS.

.

REAPERS: REAPERS. HUSKS. CYBORGS. INDOCTRINATED SPECIES. METAREX. ANTI SPIRAL. COLLECTORS.

.

NUETRIAL RACES: RACHNI. WAKE ANGELS. GAOUL.

.


	2. Chapter 2 First Army

THIS IS MY FIRST ARMY SET: NAMED THE DESAURIAN PROTECTORATE.

DISCLAIMER: I Do not Own Anything, They All Belong to their Rightful Owners.

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Mass Dragon Effect. They Belong To raw666.

CLAIMER: i do Own OC Characters And Races And Planets. Such As The Geon'Desaurians.

I Still Making The Timeline.

Geon'Desaurian's Are Mammal Like Bird Alien Species From Planet Geon'Desa, Which Is Consumed By The Ruinous Powers Of Chaos By Melkor-Morgoth, Zalgo And Khorne. 37 Million Years Ago, 7 Billion Geon'Desaurians Survived And In Stasis On Planet Shanxi. Bu 37 Million 170,000 Years Later, They Are Awoke In 30,000 BCE: The FA-First Age. The Desaurian Protectorate Has Returned. They Are Made First Contact By The earth Federation And The Imperium Of Man In The Year 2340 CE In The SSOA, Sixth Age. They Fought Against The Turian Invasion In 2525 CE In SSOA, SIxth Age.

FUN FACTS: The Geon'Desaurians Birthrate Is Over 1000 Just Like The Krogan. They Are Fast Intelligent And Adeptable, They Are Omnivores. They Are 7 Feet Meters Tall And They Have No Wings. They Have Fur And Feathers. They Head Is Like A Parasaurolophus, And Their Beak Is Like A Falcon. They Have Primate Teeth And Two Short Sabre Teeth. They Have Cat Ears And Their Eyes Are Like A Lion. Their Hands Are Avian Craws And Their Feet Are Hooves. They Have Four Horns On Their Head Crest. Their Tails Are Long And Slender. The Tail Has Multiple Horns On It, And The End Of The Tail Is Four Spikes Like A Stegosaurus.

The Female Geon'Desaurians Are Slight Shorter Then The Male Geon'Desaurians. They Have Breasts That are Covered In Feathers.

How They Carry Babies: The Geon'Desaurians Carry Thousands Of Eggs Inside of Their Pouch Like A Marsupial, Just Like Kangaroo's Koara's Tasmanian Devils, And Many Opossums. After They All Hatch, The Mother Feeds Milk On Her Babies Inside Her Pouch.

Geon'Desa. The Geon'Desaurian Homeworld Is The Ecumenopolis Contains 32 Billion Inhabitents. Mostly Geon'Desaurians Which Their Population Is About 27 Billion. An Planet With Cities All Fulled With Forests, Lakes, Waterfalls And Wildlife, And Civilizations. Until The Dark Gods Of Chaos, Melkor, Khorne And The Lesser Dark God Zalgo. Launched A Warp Assault Against The Peaceful And Warrior Like Geon'Desaurians. Geon'Desaurian Forces Pushed Back Against Daemons, Orcs, Fell Beasts, Corrupted Races, Daedric Armies, Mutants And Abominations. But It Is Not Enough To Stop Billions Or Maybe Trillions Hordes Of Chaos.

The Geon'Desaurian Has Over 160 Million Clans Under Multiple Rules From The Council. The Council Represents Each Senate From Clan Chieftains, Head Scientists, Wealthy Traders, And Finally Great generals To Govern The Entire Race.

The Geon'Desaurians Managed To Indexed All Wildlife, Extinct Wildlife, Plants And Flora. Fauna, Mushrooms And Other Fungus. And 7 Billion Managed Retreated Their Homeworld From Been Comsumed By The Warp Storms. They Land On Planet Shanxi And Builted Stasis Fields And Turn This World Into The Garden World. And Hibernate In Their Stasis Pods Waiting For The Right Time To Rise To Power And Incooperate Many Races Into Their Government. They Placed Advanced AI's To Watch Over Them Until The Time Is Right To Rebuild Their Lost Empire.

They Are Native To Planet Geon'Desa And Now Planet Shanxi.

There Is No Geon'Desaurian Citizenship Their All Warriors. Well Some Of Them Are Scientists, Forest Rangers, And Priests.

They Mastered Psychic Powers 37 Million Years, But Now The Psychic Powers Evolved Into Psionic Powers Which Are The Advanced Arcane Magic Ever.

They Protect Their Own Kin Instead Of Fighting Them, The Trained Their Weapons In Training Academies And Schools.

They Mastered Lasers. Photon, Plasma, And Ion,

The Metals Are Titanium, Iridium, Mithril, Lithium, Cobalt, Platinium And Palladium.

Philosophy: Religion. Warrior. Life Caring. Science. Martial Arts.

Friends: Arlekians, Daoshan, Tuukka's, Krogans, Humans, Quarians, Artificial Intelligence, Snoask, Yam-Keynars, Turians, Drell, Raloi, Seedrians, Eldar, Elves, Beastkin, Khajiit, Argonians. And Lystheni.

Rivals: Turians, Asari, Salarians, Sedonians, Krogan, Imperium Of Man.

Enemies: Forces Of Chaos, Necrons, Zerg, Zeons, Turians, Evil Races, Batarians, Dark Eldar, Hegemony Dominion, Psuedo Arrachnids, Irkens, Furons, Metarex And The Covenant, Necromorphs, Reapers,Yahg, Ork Waaaaghs,

Relationships: Humans, Quarians, Swegan, Krogan, Turian, Asari, Raloi, Drell, Elves, Eldar. Beastkin, Argonians, Khajiit. Arlekians, Daoshan, Snoask, Lysteni, And Yam-Keyners.

.

.

.

And Here Is The Geon'Desaurian Protectorate Army Down There.

.

.

.

GEON'DESAURIAN PROTECTORATE:GEON'DESAURIAN INFRINTRY: FOOT SOLDIER. SNIPER. ARMSMEN. SWORD USERS. ROCKET SHOOTERS. GEON'DESAURIAN KNIGHTS. GEON'DESAURIAN TEMPLARS. GEON'DESAURIAN CRUSADERS. ATTACK SQUAD. GEON'DESAURIAN ASSASSIN SQUAD. GEON'DESAURIAN SLASHERS. LOOTERS. GEON'DESAURIAN MISSONARY. TECH-WARRIORS. GRUNTS. HOP-VACs. JET-VACS. GEON'DESAURIAN SHAPERS. GEON'DESAURIAN SENSEI'S.

GEON'DESAURIAN ALLIED ALIEN AUXILIARIES: ARLEKIANS. DAOSHAN. SNOASK. YAM-KEYNERS. LYSTHENI.

GEON'DASAURIAN VEHICLES: LIGHT TANK-CHIMPANZEE'S. HOVER TANK-VULTURES. HOVER TRANSPORT TANK-GORLILLA. LAND WALKER-ZEBRA. BATTLE MECH SUIT-476-3G99 TIGER. LARGE TRANSPORT ATTACK TRUCK-BEAR. MEDIUM TANK-ILK. HEAVY TANK-DEER. LARGE HEAVY TANK-LAND ELEPHANT. MEDIUM ANTI AIR TANK-COBRA. HEAVY ANTI AIR TANK-PANTHER.

GEON'DESAURIAN AIRCRAFT: LIGHT STARFIGHTERS-SEAGULLS. LIGHT BOMBERS-LOTUS. MEDIUM STARFIGHTERS-SNOW GEESE. AIR ATTACK TRANSPORT-BLUE JAYS. ATTACK GUNSHIPS-PUFFINS. MASTER STARFIGHTER-GRAY BAT.

GEON'DESAURIAN SPACE NAVAL: LIGHT FRIGATES-DOLPHINS. LIGHT DESTROYERS-STARFISH. LIGHT BATTLESHIPS-HUMPBACKS. LIGHT SUBMARINE-MANTA RAYS. MEDIUM SUBMARINE-STINGRAYS. LARGE SUBMARINE-YETI CRABS. BATTLE CRUISERS-ORCAS. MEDIUM DREADNOUGHTS-DEVILFISH. MEDIUM FRIGATES-CLAYFISH. MEDIUM BATTLESHIPS-KILLER SEALS. MEDIUM DESTROYERS-HORSESHOE CRABS. LARGE DREADNOUGHTS-BLUE WHALES.

GEON'DESAURIAN MOBILE-SUITS: HKQ788-990P GRONDEN. 67Y-433 CLAMER. HAUKU I'S. HAUKU II'S. HAUKU III'S. HAUKU IV'S.

GEON'DESAURIAN TITANS: LIGHT TITAN-BUSHIDO. MEDIUM TITAN-NIGHTBLADE. HEAVY TITAN-TSUNAMI. TITAN SPIDER LAND WALKER-ORANGUTAN.

GEON'DESAURIAN BUILDER UNITS: GEON'DESAURIAN TECHNO-BUILDERS 5 ONLY. BULDER TECHNO-DRONES 2 ONLY MOSTLY SPAWN IN GEON'DESAURIAN TCHNO-BUILDERS.

HEROES. GEON'DESAURIAN SENSEI MASTER 1 ONLY. WAR PRIEST 1 ONLY. LORD COMMANDER 1 ONLY. LORD CAPTAIN 1 ONLY. LORD TEMPLAR OR GREAT CRUSADER 1 ONLY.


End file.
